


Escher Waterfall

by MrKablich



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKablich/pseuds/MrKablich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост!ЗС<br/>Стив живет с Тони. Баки, вспомнивший все, в Мстителях.<br/>Вопрос лишь в том, почему Стив сбегает к Баки при первой возможности, почему Тони чертов альтруист, и почему Баки мирится с треугольником, в котором они все застряли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> «Водопад» — литография голландского художника Эшера. 
> 
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/ru/archive/e/e8/20081126234323!Escher_Waterfall.jpg
> 
> В этой работе Эшера изображен парадокс — падающая вода водопада управляет колесом, которое направляет воду на вершину водопада.

\- Привет, - Стив неловко улыбается, именно так, как умеет, слегка кривовато, словно нашкодивший щенок.

Баки ничего не отвечает, молча пропуская его в квартиру.

Он не говорит «располагайся» или хотя бы «проходи», потому что прекрасно знает — Стиву это не нужно. Он здесь, как дома.

\- Поругались? - сухо интересуется Баки вместо этого.

\- Нет, - качает головой Стив. - Мы стараемся не ругаться дома.

Баки хмыкает и потирает шею. Воздух неожиданно становится слишком плотным, то ли от того, что пора бы уже давно открыть окошко и выветрить следы недавнего, слишком очевидного, запоя, то ли от слишком интимного поцелуя в шею.

\- Опять соврал? - бесцветно спрашивает Бак, и сходу получает честный ответ.

\- Да.

Стив отвечает искренне по той простой причине, что Баки знает его, как облупленного, и мирится с побегами от Тони к нему и обратно.

Стив целует его шею, будто извиняясь - «прости, прости, прости меня», от плеча к челюсти, горячим дыханием согревая холодный металл руки.

\- Я собирался немного прибраться.

\- Ага.

\- Перегаром сильно воняет.

\- Буйно отмечали?

\- Выходные. Сэм… - Баки судорожно вздыхает, и Стив усмехается, проводя языком по шее еще раз. - Сколько у нас времени?  
Это Стив больше всего любит в Баки. Он мирится с отношениями Стива и Тони, в какой-то степени даже уважает, поэтому деликатно осведомляется, сколько времени у них есть - не хочет, чтобы у Стива были проблемы.

\- Ночь. Утром я должен быть в штабе. И ты тоже.

\- Ночь… - эхом повторяет Баки, и у Стива мурашки бегут от этого голоса.

Предвкушение.

Баки разворачивается к нему лицом, обнимает за шею, почти виснет, и целует медленно, тягуче и со вкусом, растягивая ощущения, времени много, они успеют, они всё успеют. В этот момент Стив понимает, что его ждали.

\- Как улучил минутку — сразу к тебе, - признается он, едва оторвавшись.

Но Баки закрывает ему рот ладонью, качая головой.

\- Ты пришел ко мне. Вот и думай только обо мне. Утром у тебя будет возможность поговорить о Старке и со Старком, но не сейчас. Не здесь.

Стив целует ладонь, аккуратно отнимая ее от своего рта, касается губами костяшек пальцев и замечает, как теплеет у Баки взгляд, а на лице расплывается улыбка.

\- Пойдем в постель, - говорит Бак с той же интонацией, как говорил много лет назад в Бруклине.

Стив идет следом, не выпуская его руки, почти готовый наброситься и прижать к первому дверному косяку, он так соскучился, так изголодался по телу, по стонам, по постели Баки, по тому, как он выгибается, какой он податливый, боже, какой он…

\- Тебя не было слишком долго.

Где-то за окном шумит большой город, который никогда не спит, проносятся автомобили, воет вдалеке полицейская сирена, но в комнате одновременно тихо и шумно, оксюморон - этот микс из дыхания, сумасшедшего биения сердца и, господи, они в квартире одни, они одни.

\- Прости, - шепчет Стив, целуя его плечи, чувствуя, как рука Баки гладит спину.

Он никогда не притрагивается к нему железной рукой, думает, что причинит боль, но настоящую боль причиняют не так. Одна фраза: «Ты теперь с ним, верно?», и ничего не значащий взгляд, обычный интерес дальнего знакомого, лишний факт в личное дело, - это по-настоящему больно.

Стив приходит сам и никогда не получает от ворот поворот, но и редко замечает, что его рады здесь видеть. Пришел — хорошо, не пришел — и ладно.

\- Прости, я…

\- Это не упрек, - перебивает Баки. - Не нужно извиняться.

Стив целует его со всей нежностью, на которую только способен, «я так соскучился, так соскучился по тебе». Тот отвечает не сразу, зато потом крепко обнимает за пояс, «я тоже». Стив стягивает с него майку, бросает куда-то в угол. Баки шумно выдыхает ему в губы, чуть давит на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени.

\- А у тебя похоже большие планы, да? - усмехается он, запуская пятерню ему в волосы.

\- Надеюсь, что ты их разделишь со мной, один такую программу я не вытяну, - улыбается Стив, спуская джинсы вместе с бельем.

\- Не сомневайся, я определенно… ох… - Баки давится стоном, ответ становится очевиден. - ...В деле.

Стив знает, что в постели Баки еще тот болтун, и надо очень постараться, чтобы его заткнуть. И пусть он кривится по утрам от засосов, но давно, в Бруклине, Бак сам признался, стоя в ванной у зеркала в расстегнутой рубашке, что его они вполне устраивают. Тогда Стив не знал куда себя деть от гордости, красивый, совершенно невероятный, невозможный Баки, по которому сохнут все девчонки, принадлежит только ему, спит с ним, целует его и говорит, какой Стив замечательный со всеми недостатками, неполный перечень которых есть в медкнижке.

Баки гулко дышит через нос, отступая к двери, упирается в нее спиной и цепляется свободной рукой за дверную ручку. Стив широко проводит языком по члену и слышит, как Бак ударяется затылком, громко охнув. Кто-то из них всхлипывает, Баки закусывает палец, левой рукой все еще пытаясь удержаться.

Он никогда не прикасается железной рукой к коже. Ни к кому. Слишком много людей погибло от нее, и Бак не хочет причинять боль тем, кого любит. Исключение — Наташа, он уже извинился за пулю, выпущенную ей в плечо на мосту. Стив был заданием, и он сам замечает, как Баки передергивает от воспоминаний.

Сегодня Стив хочет снова почувствовать на себе холод железа.

Поэтому он выпускает член изо рта, поднимается с колен и тянет Баки в постель.

\- Хочу тебя раздеть, - говорит Бак, расстегивая его рубашку, лежа на спине.

Он обхватывает Стива за шею, целует в губы, скрещивая ноги у него на поясе.

\- Недалеко ты продвинулся, - беззлобно хмыкает Стив.

\- Тут я шутки шучу, а ты над ними смеешься, понятно?

\- Так точно, сержант Барнс, - ухмыляется Стив, приникая губами к ключицам.

Баки запрокидывает голову, глухо смеясь:

\- Господи, как пошло, ты просто издеваешься.

Стив любит этот смех, больше похожий на мурчание, мгновенно превращающий улыбку в кошачью. Баки и сам точно кот, в одну секунду шипит и выгибает дугой спину, в другую — мурчит и ластится, подаваясь под руку, «погладь меня, не ходи никуда, посмотри, какой я хороший».

Стив целует искусанные губы, гладит скулы, его лицо — произведение искусства, и эта блядская ямочка на подбородке сводит с ума.

\- Скучал по мне? - выдыхает Баки, прежде чем охнуть от рывка, которым Стив дергает его на себя.

\- Да. Да, - говорит он, не задавая встречных вопросов.

Потому что знает — Бак не ответит.

Стив обнимает податливое теплое тело, затем спускается ниже.

\- Тогда почему ты все еще наполовину одет? - Баки вдруг резко хватает его за волосы, заставляя смотреть в глаза. - Снимай штаны, Роджерс.

\- Ты только что запорол всю прелюдию.

Баки прыскает, откидывается на подушку и толкает Стива ногой:

\- Давай живее.

\- Торопишься куда-то? - не удержавшись, подначивает Стив, отбрасывая джинсы в сторону.

\- Ты и правда издеваешься, у меня уже стояк такой, что хоть деревья руби.

Стив нависает над Баки почти нос к носу:

\- Ты мне мозги выносишь.

\- Заткнись и трахни меня уже.

Сдерживаться уже больше невозможно, Стив смеется в голос, Баки широко улыбается, и эта улыбка заставляет чувствовать себя перманентно счастливым.

Его поцелуи абсолютно сводят с ума.

Стив знает, что любит Баки настолько сильно, что это должно быть запрещено законом.

По спине скользит нечто холодное, Стив вздрагивает от неожиданности, но видя перед собой затуманенные глаза и раскрасневшийся от поцелуев рот, быстро расслабляется — это то, чего он хотел.

\- У меня нет смазки.

\- У меня есть.

\- Подготовился, прежде чем приходить, да? - усмешка исчезает также быстро, как и появляется, дурацкая, глупая привычка закусывать губы, Баки шумно вдыхает, давится воздухом, забываясь, обхватывает железной ладонью Стива за шею и протяжно стонет, подаваясь навстречу.

В старой бруклинской квартире они вообще друг от друга не отлипали, вкладывая в «мы живем вместе» гораздо больше, чем принято обществом. Тонны смятых набросков, миллионы портретов, тысячи сломанных карандашей, секс на кухонном столе, «ты. мой. дом», поцелуи утром, вечером, днем, украдкой на лестничной площадке, в лоб, в нос, в губы, как всего этого не хватает, как хочется все заново.

Два пальца мало, хочется иметь по-настоящему, впечатывая в матрас, Стиву не хватает никаких сил, чтобы более-менее адекватно реагировать на происходящее, он наклоняется, сгребает Баки в охапку, целуя в шею, тот судорожно цепляется за плечи и хрипит:

\- Ну, давай уже.

И Стив дает то, что должен, Баки отдается в ответ с избытком. Он всегда в постели слишком громкий, но сегодня особенный случай. Так спят с теми, кого долго ждут, но никогда об этом не скажут. Он позволяет ласкать себя так, как хочется Стиву, жарко дышит и стонет какую-то любовную ересь, царапает спину, прикусывает кожу, оставляя метки там, где их можно скрыть одеждой.

Хотя Стив и без этого знает, что ближайшее время спать с Тони он не будет.

Когда обоих начинает потряхивать в наступающем оргазме, Стив вздергивает Баки, сажая сверху, это напоминает танец, дрожь разбегается по всему телу и становится хорошо, господи, как хорошо. Стив валится на Баки почти всей тяжестью, а тот закрывает себе ладонью глаза, пытаясь отдышаться.

Спустя пару минут ему удается привести дыхание в норму, сделать его глубоким и размеренным, он улыбается и проводит Стиву по волосам, убирая прилипшие ко лбу пряди.

\- Может слезешь с меня уже? Ты совсем не легкий.

\- Ну, ты тоже не Дюймовочка.

\- Кто это тут у нас такой юморист, а?

\- Обычно ты шутишь, а я смеюсь, так что боюсь даже предположить.

Баки закатывает глаза и пихает Стива в бока:

\- Слезь с меня, раздавишь.

Стив чмокает его в нос и скатывается на кровать.

Они молчат минут десять, пока Баки кончиками пальцев чертит узоры на его спине.

Тихо.

\- Во сколько завтра надо быть в штабе? - вдруг негромко спрашивает Бак, проводя рукой вдоль спины Стива.

\- В восемь, - легкое напряжение провисает между ними, затронута одна из неприятных, но необходимых тем, такие вопросы обычно решаются в самый последний момент, почти постфактум.

Баки молчит пару мгновений.

\- Поедешь первым, я опоздаю.

\- Как всегда.

\- И не трогай парфюм, ладно?

\- Ладно.

Стив с виноватой улыбкой касается большим пальцем губ Баки, а затем целует.

\- Прости.

\- Это не упрек, - Бак улыбается краешком губы, чуть прищурившись, словно мальчишка.

\- Давай спать, завтра будет долгий день.

\- Это точно.

\- Обнимешь?

\- Иди сюда.

Стиву хочется свернуться калачиком в его руках, но он утыкается носом ему в ключицу и засыпает буквально в один момент.


	2. Chapter 2

Нат по­яв­ля­ет­ся так­же быс­тро, как и обыч­но ис­че­за­ет.

  
-Пар­фюм но­вый? — схо­ду спра­шива­ет она, са­дясь на стул ря­дом со Сти­вом.

  
Его пе­редер­ги­ва­ет слиш­ком яв­но.

  
-Да нет, я прос­то дав­но им не поль­зо­вал­ся, — от­ве­ча­ет он в ка­чес­тве от­мазки.

  
На­таша нег­ромко хмы­ка­ет, щу­рит­ся и ты­ка­ет паль­цем Сти­ва в пле­чо, ров­но ту­да, где он толь­ко се­год­ня ут­ром об­на­ружил све­жий за­сос.

  
-У Ба­ки точ­но та­кой же, нас­коль­ко я пом­ню. Он сно­ва опоз­да­ет.

  
-От­ку­да ты зна­ешь?

  
-Зво­нила. Ска­зал, что уже в пу­ти на ра­боту, — Нат по­нижа­ет го­лос, дви­га­ясь бли­же. -Ты сно­ва был у не­го?

  
-Ты ведь и так уже зна­ешь, что был.

  
-Ког­да ты пе­рес­та­нешь ста­вить То­ни ро­га?

  
-Те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что это не­под­хо­дящее мес­то для та­ких раз­го­воров?

  
-А те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что ты обе­щал ра­зоб­рать­ся с этим?

  
-То­ни не зна­ет, — су­хо от­ве­ча­ет Стив.

  
-По­ка не зна­ет, — па­риру­ет Нат. — За­то Ба­ки прек­расно в кур­се.

  
-В кур­се че­го? — Бак са­дит­ся на со­сед­ний стул и ши­роко зе­ва­ет.

  
Ког­да Стив ухо­дил, Ба­ки еще со­пел ли­цом в по­душ­ку, све­сив ру­ку с пос­те­ли и вов­се не со­бирал­ся вста­вать бли­жай­шие пол­ча­са. Он выг­ля­дит со­вер­шенно не так, как дол­жен выг­ля­деть че­ловек, встав­ший с кро­вати двад­цать ми­нут на­зад — слиш­ком кра­сиво, он бе­зуп­ре­чен в этом сво­ем бес­по­ряд­ке и неб­режнос­ти, в сво­ем не­совер­шенс­тве.

  
-О чем се­год­ня пой­дет раз­го­вор. Ты всег­да всё зна­ешь, вер­но? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся На­таша и ки­да­ет в не­го пач­ку жвач­ки.

  
Ба­ки прих­ло­пыва­ет «сна­ряд» к сто­лу и слег­ка рас­тя­гива­ет гу­бы в по­добии улыб­ки.

  
-Кто бы го­ворил. На са­мом де­ле, я знаю ров­но столь­ко же, сколь­ко и ты.

  
Нат под­ни­ма­ет­ся со сво­его мес­та, об­хо­дит Сти­ва и еро­шит во­лосы Ба­ки:

  
-Пред­ла­га­ешь по­сорев­но­вать­ся?

  
Стив ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет смех, наб­лю­дая, как тот мед­ленно вы­дыха­ет, поз­во­ляя На­таше по­доб­ные вы­ход­ки, она слов­но его млад­шая сес­тра, и все про­дел­ки, на­подо­бие бан­ти­ков, ре­зино­чек и кри­вых ко­рот­ких ко­сичек, ему ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко тер­пе­ливо сно­сить.

  
-Я и так уве­рен, что ты ме­ня сде­ла­ешь.

  
-Она из те­бя ве­рев­ки вь­ет, — под­на­чива­ет Стив.

  
-Ты ду­ма­ешь, я не за­метил?

  
Нат за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и хло­па­ет Сти­ва по пле­чу:

  
-Пой­ду встре­чу Ван­ду, по­ка вы не на­чали свое «А вот в на­ше вре-е-емя…», это­го я точ­но не вы­несу, — и, от­щедрив Ба­ки ты­чок под реб­ра, ско­рее ус­трем­ля­ет­ся к вы­ходу, что­бы не за­рабо­тать в от­вет что-то по­хуже.

  
-Мы ве­тера­ны вой­ны, имей со­весть! — кри­чит ей вдо­гон­ку Стив.

  
-Как-ни­будь по­том! — сме­ет­ся она и чуть не стал­ки­ва­ет­ся в две­рях с То­ни. — При­вет, ко­ман­дир!

  
Стив ви­дит, как Ба­ки мгно­вен­но ме­ня­ет­ся в ли­це.

 

-Я, по­жалуй, то­же пой­ду про­вет­рюсь, — го­ворит он и вы­ходит вслед за Нат, су­хо бро­сая, — Здравс­твуй, То­ни.

  
-Доб­рое ут­ро, Джей­мс, — ки­ва­ет он. — Заг­ля­ни ко мне пос­ле соб­ра­ния, мы с Брю­сом хо­тим про­тес­тить од­ну клас­сную шту­ку для тво­ей ру­ки. Те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся.

  
Ба­ки ску­по улы­ба­ет­ся:

  
-Лад­но, на­де­юсь, это не­надол­го.

  
-Это­го не обе­щаю, — То­ни хло­па­ет его по пле­чу и нап­равля­ет­ся пря­миком к Сти­ву.

  
Стив про­вожа­ет спи­ну Ба­ки взгля­дом и поч­ти вздра­гива­ет от по­целуя в ще­ку.

  
-Что это с ним се­год­ня? — нег­ромко спра­шива­ет То­ни.

  
Стив по­жима­ет пле­чами:

  
-Мо­жет, не выс­пался? Как де­ла?

  
-Нор­маль­но, всю ночь с Брю­сом ду­мали, как до­бавить до­пол­ни­тель­ную бро­ню к кос­тю­му без утя­желе­ния. Так и не ре­шили, хо­тя па­роч­ка ва­ри­ан­тов ка­жут­ся мне неп­ло­хими.

  
Стив взды­ха­ет, от­ки­дыва­ясь на спин­ку сту­ла:

  
-За­чем те­бе еще од­на бро­ня?

  
-А я не ска­зал? Она оп­ти­чес­кая. То есть, ес­ли мы все пра­виль­но сде­ла­ем ме­ня бу­дет за­щищать один уро­вень го­лог­раммы.

  
-Очень клас­сно.

  
-Те­бе не­ин­те­рес­но, — по­дыто­жива­ет То­ни с на­иг­ранной оби­дой в го­лосе.

  
-Нет, — сме­ет­ся Стив. — В тво­ем кос­тю­ме ско­ро жить бу­дет мож­но.

  
То­ни сно­ва це­лу­ет его в ще­ку и слег­ка мас­си­ру­ет шею:

  
-Вот про­дол­жишь вес­ти се­бя, как зад­ни­ца, съ­еду от те­бя в кос­тюм.

  
-Да по­жалуй­ста. У вас от­личная вза­имо­выруч­ка.

  
-Рев­ну­ешь?

  
-Нет, нис­коль­ко.

  
-Не рев­нуй, я люб­лю блон­ди­нов, а не лы­сых, ты в при­ори­тете.

  
Стив хмы­ка­ет, мас­ки­руя стыд.

  
_Знал бы ты, То­ни, знал бы ты…_


End file.
